


lost and found

by FancyTyper



Category: House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hiding in Plain Sight, Magic, Other Stark is a simp for Other Stevie Rae, Other Stevie Rae isn't dead, Otherworld Tulsa, Rebellion, Vampiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTyper/pseuds/FancyTyper
Summary: Takes place before and during Loved.In Other Tulsa, James Stark is hiding a supposed dead Stevie Rae, Rea, from Neferet in hopes to escape the High Priestess and her goal to become a Goddess with control over vampyers and humans. With the Resistance rising up to fight against Neferet and her Red and Blue armies, James is determined to keep Rea safe.
Relationships: Other James Stark (House of Night) & Stevie Rae Johnson (House of Night), Other James Stark (House of Night)/Stevie Rae Johnson (House of Night)
Kudos: 2





	lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a free write that grew into something more, and how I was not too fond that the Otherworld version of Stevie Rae was dead, so I fixed it. I also liked the idea of her and Stark being together since P.C had originally had them in mind as a couple before going with Zoey and Repheime. 
> 
> This is Canon Divergent but you'll see all the regular characters from the Otherworld series too! Hope you enjoy :)

_Other Stevie Rae_

Rae sat up in bed, heart pounding in her chest as if she had just sprinted up a flight of never-ending steps. A chill ran down her spine despite the sweat that beaded across her forehead. Pieces of her dream—of her _nightmare_ —still swam in her head, lingering like dust mods in the air.

 _Blood. So much_ blood _! Too much!_ Rae bit her lip, willing the hot burn of tears to dry up before they could collect and fall from her eyes. Images from her subconscious hit her as if seeing them for the first time again. Her mother, who was safe at home in Henryetta despite recent events—being beheaded right in front of Rae. Her screams echoing in her ears as her mother’s blood splattered the front of her, soaking her white shirt.

Rae clutched the sheets in her shaking hands and pushed the horrifying scene out of her head. But another one took its place—Neferet, High Priestess Neferet of Tulsa, of _Oklahoma_ , raising one pale, slender hand in front of Rae’s mother, fingers spread, nails sharp as knives. Rae running in slow motion to push her mother out of the way of Neferet’s slash but being too late and getting hit by the scent of her mother’s blood.

Rae felt her throat burn with fear as she remembered how the blood had coated her arms and face. Had stung eyes like acid, had filled her mouth, making her taste the coppery, salted taste of blood. In the dream she had gagged on it, had coughed it up before it could slide down her throat.

She shuddered, knowing that in real life, seeing her mother’s spilled blood—of anyone’s spilled blood—would only make her stomach growl. And that was even worse than what had been in her dream.

 _No, I’d never do that. I’d never hurt my mother. I love her._ Rae told herself firmly. Yes, she was in the early stages of bloodlust—just like any ordinary supposed-to-be-fifth-former fledgling—but it still made her stomach turn in fear at the thought that she could— _would_ —be attracted to her mother’s blood. Would want to drink it, kill her mother so that she could live. _But I wouldn’t do that. I’m not like those other monstrous vampyers_.

Another shiver had her clutching the sheet tighter. Those other vampyers—other fledglings—were a constant reminder of what she could’ve been. What anyone who wasn’t a blue fledgling or vampyer could’ve been. Ravenous, zombie-like killers. Beings who weren’t human or vampyer but something else. _Demons,_ her mind offered, _maybe._ They had no regard for humans or any other leaving thing. They only paid attention to humans because they saw them as food—walking blood bags. They are also Neferet’s army; they’re her ammunition when she needs to expand her control. She doesn’t care about them; she doesn’t care about anyone but herself.

 _Goddess, why are you still with her?_ Rae thought silently as she let go of the sheets and brought her knees to her chest. _How could you allow Neferet to do this? Kill people, take over a whole_ state _, and call herself_ your _High Priestess?_ It didn’t make sense, nothing did right now; she missed the days when it did.

As Rae slipped out of bed, a full XL with an iron frame and floral duvet, she let her mind wander to when things were simpler. Easier. Safer. She walked across the hardwood floor of her small yet spacious bedroom toward the bathroom that was just off to the side of it. In the off-yellow tiled bathroom, she washed her face with cold water, brushed her teeth, and brushed her long wavy blonde hair.

Back in her bedroom, Rae opened her closet and looked through the small selection of clothes she had. The town—if she could even call it that—she was in didn’t have much in the way of clothing stores, so Rae had to make do with the clothes she had brought with her way back when she first got to Tulsa. But what she had wasn’t even _half_ her wardrobe, the rest of it was back at the House of Night, either still in her closet or had been used to warm Neferet’s fireplace.

She hadn’t had time to grab things like her favorite blue sweater or her pair of pink cowgirl boots. She had had to leave quickly, no time to pick-and-choose what she had wanted to bring on the run with her. Though when she had first got to Turley—a nondescript town just 14 minutes outside of Tulsa—she had only had four pairs of jeans, five t-shirts, and three pairs of underwear. So right now she was far better off than when she had been.

After dressing in a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans and a violet short-sleeved blouse, Rae went to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She was just looking through the paint-chipped cabinets, thinking about making a quick trip to the Warehouse Market, when a knock at the door grabbed her attention.

No one knew she was here, not even her mother; and she didn’t use the internet since it could leave a trail, so it couldn’t be the mailman dropping off something from Amazon. Rae hovered in the kitchen doorway; the front door was off to the side of the living room, which was across from the kitchen.

 _Is it Neferet?_ Her skittish mind wondered, but she shook her head to dislodge the thought. No. Neferet wouldn’t come here, there was nothing for her here. (Aside from Rae herself).

Another knock sounded and then another. _Knock-knock, knockknockknock, knock._ The rhythmic knock had Rae perking up, her shoulders lowering and her heart slowing in her chest. It wasn’t Neferet.

Rae quickly walked across the living room with its black sectional couch; wide brown coffee table; blue walls with a TV mounted on it, and rounded the corner to get to the front door. The knocking continued and Rae couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face.

She hurriedly slid the chain out of its latch, turned the locks of the three above and below the doorknob, and then finally unlocked the main lock itself. Rae opened the red, slightly-aging, door to see who was at her doorstep.

“And you thought that whole knocking thing was stupid.” James Stark/General Stark said with his paten smirk. He held a cardboard tray of coffee cups and a white paper bag that had _Merritt’s Bakery_ printed on the front.

“It still is,” Rae told him as she opened the door wider so he could get out of the slow-falling snow.

“It’s for your safety.” He reminded her knowingly. He set the tray and bag on the small table by the door and shrugged out of his winter coat.

“It’s still stupid,” Rae replied as she took a coffee cup and wrapped her hands around it.

She took a slow sip, careful not to burn her tongue, but the taste of coffee and chocolate and whip cream would be worth the scorn.

“‘Wow, James, thanks for trekking out into the snow and driving the usual-fourteen-turned-twenty-minute drive to bring me coffee and muffins. I _sooo_ appreciate it.’” James had his voice go higher, his terrible impersonation of Rae. “Oh, Rae, you’re welcome. It was hard for me to find time to get away from my General duties, but I did because I care about you.” His voice was normal and he gave her a condescending look.

Rae set down her cup of coffee, rolled her blue eyes, and took a step closer to James—all with an irritating groan. She grabbed him by the lapels of his black blazar—part of his uniform as Neferet’s General—and pulled him down so their noses touched. “Thank you.” She said with mock sincerity, her eyes locked with his.

“Oh, you’re welcome, Rae.” James’ lips hitched up into a new smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed, “You’re lucky I like you or I’d kick you out and drink your coffee.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the cold from the snow making her shiver slightly.

“Kick me out? Never.” He scoffed, “What would you do without me, hmm?” He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Rae pressed her lips together to keep from smiling, but it was no use, they moved on their own accord. “Plenty.” She teased.

James rolled his eyes upward as if to say _yeah right_ and pulled her closer to him. “Just kiss me, Rae, and go drink your overpriced mocha cappuccino with whip cream.”

Rae laughed and let him press his lips to hers, not minding the cold of his lips or the fact that he had forgotten to add _a shot of hazelnut_ to her order.

* * *

“So, what’s the four-one-one on Neferet?” Rae’s tone was humorous but her stomach tightened with anticipation for the answer.

 _Who has Neferet killed? Has she taken over anymore states besides the surrounding ones of Oklahoma? Has she found my mom? Has she found me?_ The questions buzzed in her head like angry wasps, she took a sip of coffee to distract herself. The burn from the drink had her wincing slightly.

James swallowed the bite of blueberry muffin he had taken, licking his lips he said: “She’s been trying to weed out Resistance members; she still can’t get a correct pinpoint on their location but that’s not going to stop her from wreaking havoc.”

“Wreaking havoc how?” Rae picked up her own muffin and ripped a piece off, chewing slowly.

“She’s sent some Red troops and Lieutenants to go around Tulsa and neighboring towns and see if any humans are hiding Resistance members. Or if they are members themselves.” He frowned, looking put off by the notion. “If any are found she wants them dead—well, if any are _human_ she wants them dead, if they’re Blue vampyers or fledglings she wants them captured and brought to her.” His eyes went from her to the floor, as if he didn’t want her to see the shame in his brown eyes.

Rae swallowed back the muffin that threaten to come back up at the news. “What will she do to them? The – the Blue vampyers and fledglings?” Her voice was thin and she tried to shake off the fear that settled over her like a blanket.

“I don’t know.” James sighed heavily, shoulders slumping as he raised his eyes to meet hers. “Torture them for information about where the other members are or where their headquarters is? Use them as an example for us—her _loyal_ Blues—to see? Maybe let her nasty ass children play with them for a while till she gets bored and kills them herself?” His voice was bleak, each option worse than the last.

Rae shuddered at the thought of having those ‘nasty ass children’—Neferet’s snake-like pets of Darkness—slither all over her body and drain her of her blood.

She bit her lip, “All of the above?” She tried to sound teasing, what’s a little dark humor in times of stress? But her voice was quiet, small. The fear clear in her voice as if it were written on her face.

“Hey.” James moved across the couch so he was closer to her, his arm going around her shoulders and pulling her to his side. “It’ll be okay. I won’t let anything happen to you. I swear.” He kissed her forehead, right where her Mark was. “No one, not even Neferet, will find you. I made sure that this area was crossed off the list. Nothing here but rundown houses and the occasional milkman.” He looked back at her with a soft smile. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Rae smiled weakly, “But who will keep them safe—the humans? The Blues?” Tears bit at the corner of her eyes and she blinked them back, crying wouldn’t solve this.

James’ smile fell, his eyes filling with confusion and hopelessness. “I don’t know, honestly. All I can do is hope that they make it out of here before it’s too late.” His arm tightened around her, chin resting on top of her blonde head.

Rae closed her eyes, the tears finally falling of their own accord—she didn’t stop them. _Oh, Nyx, if you’re still there please, please,_ please _, keep the Resistance safe from Neferet and her armies. Please._

* * *

“Don’t go, please.” Rae murmured against James’ lips, she stretched up on her tip-toes and kissed him again. Her arms were around his shoulders and her fingers played with his hair. Her heart pounded with something other than the fear and panic it had been filled with hours before.

“Believe me, I’d love to stay.” James chuckled, his breath tickling her cheeks, he rest his forehead against hers.

“Then stay.” Rae smirked, kissing him lightly on the mouth. “There are other generals who can sub for you, right?” Her lips moved to his cheek, slowly trailing down to his jaw.

James let out a breathy laugh, his hand gripping her hips. “It doesn’t work that way.”

“Then _stay here_ and tell me how it does.” Rae kissed his neck, her lips pressed just above his pulse. The steady rhythm it had kept up for hours was now increasing as she kissed him.

He sighed and she felt his hands drop from her hips. When he spoke his voice was steadier, despite his pulse. “Stevie Rae.”

The sound of her full name had her pausing and retreating from where she was bent under his chin. He only used her full name when something serious was about to be said.

When she met his gaze he was somber and hesitant. “What? What is it?” Her voice dropped its playfulness, turning serious and a little worried. Her arms still stayed around him, her grip tightening reflexively.

“I can’t stay—I wish I could, really, but if I’m gone too long then—”

“Then Neferet would get suspicious about where you are. I know, I know, you’ve told me before.” She couldn’t keep out the note of irritation in her voice. She just hated having to be here, in this house, in this town, by herself all the time. She had no one to talk to when James wasn’t around and she couldn’t leave the house all that much in case someone caught sight of her. She was all alone here and she hated it. It was boring and mind-numbing and depressing.

 _I miss my friends_ , the thought whispered through her mind like a cold breeze. She didn’t know where they were or if they were even alive. All she could do was hope to Nyx that they were alive and safe. Not dead or part of Neferet’s Red Army.

“I know you’re lonely, Rae, and I’m sorry, really I am, but I’m doing this for us. You know that, right?” James tilted her chin up so their eyes met. He wore a sincere look on his face.

“Of course I know that.” Rae said without hesitation, “And I’m so, _so_ grateful for that. I hope you know that, James. I wouldn’t even be _alive_ if it weren’t for you. I basically owe you my life—and that’s not a small thing.” She raised her eyebrows expressively. “I feel like I don’t say that enough. Say ‘thank you’ for everything that you’ve done. Are doing, for me.”

James smiled gently, “I already know you’re thankful for what I’ve done, you tell me that just by letting me inside, letting me be with you.” His arms went back around her waist, tugging her closer. “I’ve lost enough as it is, I should be the one saying ‘thank you’ for not kicking me to the curb when you had the chance.”

Rae giggled, “Well, if I did that I wouldn’t have anyone to bring me my mocha cappuccino with whip cream and _shot of hazelnut_ —which you forgot by the way!” She lightly tugged on his hair.

“You’re lucky I even _got_ it for you.” He gave her a mockingly stern look. “I could’ve said ‘fuck her’ and gotten you a _black coffee_ and nothing else. Or just not gotten you a coffee at all.” He tickled her sides and she squirmed against his hold.

“No.” She giggled, arms falling to her sides, laughter shaking her shoulders. “Stop, I’m – I’m ticklish there!” She tried to push him away but he was stronger than her and she was too busy laughing to do much fighting.

“Tell me you’re grateful that I got you coffee!” James ordered as he continued to tickle her up and down her ribs.

“S-S-Stop! Please!” Rae laughed, she gripped his wrists, tugging on them so he would quit his ‘torture.’

“Say it!” James pushed her against the door, body pressed close but still gave him room to expand his tickling to her hips.

“O-Okay! _Okay!_ I give! I – I give! Uncle, Uncle!” Rae cried out, eyes damp with tears, breath coming out in gasps. “I’m grateful—I’m _so_ grateful that you got me coffee!” Her eyes widened with overexerted honesty.

James’ fingers stilled and he looked at her with a cocky grin, a clear sign of his victory. “Now was that so hard?” He raised an eyebrow.

“N – No.” Rae gasped, leaning against the door, arms wrapped around her sides. “It – was _humiliating_!” Her chest heaved with short breaths, heart pounding as her face grew flush from laughing.

“Aw, don’t feel bad, Rae.” He gave her a thoughtful look. “I’ll give you another coffee for your ‘hard work.’” He air-quoted.

“Bet it won’t have hazelnut in it.” She quipped when she was able to catch her breath.

“Like I’d ever _forget_ that.” James said sarcastically before leaning down and kissing her goodbye. Again.

* * *

Rae flipped through the pages of her fifth former health textbook; James had gotten it for her back in September— _“Just because there’s a war going on and you’re hiding out doesn’t mean you shouldn’t stop learning.”_ He’d told when he had given her the book.

Rae had thought it unnecessary at first, she wasn’t in school anymore, why would she need to keep learning about the Change? James was a fully Changed vampyer, he could’ve just taught her everything she needed to know about it.

 _“You really want me to teach you about bloodlust and the dangers of imprinting when I come to see you?”_ He had given her a dubious look and Rae had sighed, knowing he was right.

She’d rather spend her time with him doing something _other_ than learning. So, she had taken it upon herself to study for a few hours every day. Come to find that the more she did it the more she actually liked it; it was a nice distraction from the otherwise terrible reality she was living in.

Stopping at the chapter she was at— _Chapter Five: Bloodlust_ —Rae clicked her pen that had been sitting beside her notebook and poised it to write.

** Bloodlust ** **— an intense craving for human blood—occurs when a fledgling vampyer has reached their third year—fifth former year—into the Change. This is an important milestone in a fledgling’s life, as their body begins the process of developing a thirst for human blood. Statistically, bloodlust starts to develop a few months into the third year of Change; though there are instances were a fledgling will start to notice the signs a few months toward the end of their second year—fourth year. **

**Bloodlust happens when a fledgling’s body produces two times more the amount of ghrelin—the hormone that signals hunger in the body. Though fledglings won’t notice this change till they come in contact with blood. **

**Fledglings can be attracted to other fledglings’ blood early on in the Change but that goes away as they grow older. It is not uncommon for fledglings to experiment blood drinking with one another during this time. It is encouraged in some House of Nights as long as a vampyer is in range to supervise. Fledglings cannot imprint (this will be discussed more in Chapter Six) on one another but they should be mindful of how much blood they take from each other. Take too much and a fledgling could be in danger of rejecting the Change.**

Rea set her pen down, her eyes scanning the rest of the paragraph; she hadn’t experienced bloodlust yet and she was kind of grateful for that. She knew vampyers needed blood to live but it was a hard concept to wrap her head around. The thought of drinking someone’s blood, even if it was just a donor whom she’d never meet, had her shuddering.

A part of her would rather starve than drink blood, but another part was curious to see what it’d be like. What it’d taste like, feel like to drink that warm, red liquid that had Red vamps going mad for. But then she thought back to her dream, to her mother being killed and her blood drawing Rae into a stupor of hunger. Wincing, Rae shook herself, dislodging the dream from her mind. _Stop thinking about that, it wasn’t real, it’ll_ never _be real._ She heaved a sigh and closed the textbook. That was enough learning for one day. 

* * *

_Other Stark_

James shut the door of the House of Night SUV that he’d borrowed to make the trip to Rea this evening. It was midnight now and he had a Council meeting to get to. Apparently, it was vital for him to be in attendance, at least that’s what Neferet had told him yesterday. He could only guess at what it could be about.

 _Probably wanting to tell us she planned on taking over another state in the Midwest._ He thought to himself as he walked across the salted parking lot and toward the side entrance of the main building.

There weren’t any fledglings milling around since they were in class so he didn’t have to worry about having to deflect their constant gawking. Whenever he was around the students—especially the third formers—they always looked at him like he was going to pull out his bow and arrow and shoot them right then and there.

He didn’t know if their fear was because he was a General for the Blue Army and would sic one of the bloodlust-crazed Red vampyers on them; or because he was known as Neferet’s right hand man. Maybe both. Either way, James felt an unwelcoming air fill the room when he shared it with fledglings.

Passing by the lobby and turning down the hall that would take him to the second floor, he didn’t notice the person leaning against the staircase till he heard his name called.

Pausing, James looked to his left and saw Lieutenant Dallas push off from the wall, his uniform hat in his hand. He wore the same black blazar and black dress pants as James did—and the same hat but James refused to wear it on account of it messing up his hair. But Dallas’ uniform had the lieutenant badge on the left side of his jacket. A full moon made of silver and encrusted with sapphires; Neferet had made all her officers have their own badge to differentiate the ranks. James’ badge was also a full moon but inside it was the silhouette of a woman with her arms raised, hands cupped. It was supposed to be Neferet but James always thought it looked more like Nyx.

Beside their ranking badges was a pin that signified that they were part of the Blue Army; a simple line of blue stars. And on the right side of the jacket was their name tags.

“Hey, Stark, did ya hear what some of the Blue troops found on their raids this evenin’?” Dallas asked as he came to stand beside James. He was a several inches shorter than James so he had to glance up at him when he talked.

James started up the stairs, “No, what’d they find?” Not that he should even ask, he knew Resistance members had been found somewhere. Probably brought in and killed all while James had been with Rae, eating blueberry muffins and making out.

 _What I wouldn’t give to be there right now_ , he thought as he remembered the taste of Rae’s lips on his. Sweet from the blueberries and sugar.

“Apparently they found some Blue vamps and coupla humans hidin’ out in an old shack in Sperry.” Dallas rolled his eyes, “A shack? Really, I mean, I know those Resistance guys are idiots but I didn’t think they had a death wish too.”

“Anyway, the troops were about to take ’em in when those Blue bastards gave ’em the slip. Took off out the back doorway and disappeared into the forest, most likely headed toward the creek and then to the river.” He shuddered, “If our guys didn’t kill ’em then that icy ass water _definitely_ will.”

James paused in his steps, hand gripping the stairway railing, heart suddenly in his throat. “Sperry? That’s not far from here, right?” He asked, as if he didn’t know the answer.

Dallas shook his head, “Nope, just about twenty minutes, but with how the weather’s been it took the troops thirty.”

“What time did they see the Blues and humans?” James’ mind went back to this evening, to when he’d parked his car behind the dumpster in the back of the old grocery store. He’d always been careful to conceal himself when he went to visit her, always making sure to park nowhere near the house and to take the back way to it. Only issue was the house didn’t have a back door, only a front, so he had to make sure he was covered if anyone were to see him.

 _Maybe I’ll put in a back door._ He thought as he looked back at Dallas.

“Reported ’em at eight p.m. But they left Sperry around nine p.m. Short trip to say the least.” Dallas answered as he walked past James to stand on the second floor.

James followed and they walked down the hallway together. “Did they look anywhere else? Afterward?” He kept his voice cool but inside his chest tightened with anxiety.

What if they had seen him going to Rae’s, he’d gotten there at 9 p.m. They could’ve easily seen another HoN SUV driving in the direction to Turley when they were going back to Tulsa. They could’ve followed on foot and seen James park in the store parking lot and walk to the house. They could’ve seen him knock on the door, coffee and muffins in hand, and greet Rae. What if they had gone right back to Neferet and told her about James being a traitor and that Rea wasn’t really dead.

“Stark? Yo, Stark?” Dallas’ voice brought James out of his thoughts.

James noticed that he had stopped walking, standing in the hallway, staring at nothing. He glanced at Dallas, giving himself a mental shake. “Sorry, um, what were you saying?” He took a step forward until Dallas joined him.

“I was sayin’ that no, the troops didn’t look anywhere else. Just in Sperry and then came right back.” Dallas gave James a curious look, eyebrow raised. “You okay, Stark? Looked a bit . . . lost there.”

James nodded curtly, “Yeah, fine. So, they didn’t see anything suspicious on their way back?” He tried to sound nonchalant, like it was just a normal routine question.

Dallas shook his head as they came up to the Council room door. “No, nothing odd. Why?”

“I was just wondering if they might have seen some of the Resistance members, maybe they got out of the water and went on foot after the troops left.” He knew he was probably putting a target on the Resistance’s back but he was hoping it wasn’t true. Maybe they would brave the cold waters and make it somewhere safe.

Dallas frowned thoughtfully before shrugging, “I don’t know, man. If they did they would’ve called it in for sure. You know how some of ’em troops love to brag about their kills.” He opened the door of the Council room and gestured for James to go first.

James nodded a thanks at Dallas before stepping into the gas-lit room, glad that Dallas had dropped the thought so easily.

The Council room was big enough to fit about forty people, give or take, and it had wide, tall windows that looked out onto the western side of campus. The walls were burgundy-colored wood and had black and dark purple tapestries on either side of the windows.

Where paintings of Nyx once hung were now occupied by paintings of Neferet, pretending to be something more than Nyx. James thought the whole thing was just a testament to Neferet’s ego and her delusions that she could even compare to a Goddess.

The Council table was long and the same wood as the walls, so shinny that the gas lights that hung from a chandelier above it bounced light off its surface. James could see his reflection in it too. The chairs around the table were mahogany with tall backs and velvet cushions.

James pulled out a chair that was furthest from where Neferet sat at the head of table, in a chair was more throne-like than anything else. Sitting down, he noticed Dallas move to the left side of the room, where there was a drink cart set up. James peered over the chairs next to him to see what was being served today.

Wine (figured, Neferet practically _bathed_ in the stuff), red and white; a bottle of whiskey, and a carafe of blood. James watched Dallas mix himself a tumbler of whiskey and blood, stirring it with a plastic straw, making the liquid turn a dark reddish-brown color.

As Dallas came to take a seat beside James, the door to the Council room opened and Loren Blake swept in, looking every bit as pompous as one could get. Just because he was Poet Laurate and also a general in the Blue Army, he thought he could walk around campus like he owned the place. And the fact that him and Neferet were bed buddies didn’t help the guy’s inflated ego.

“Evening, gentleman, how are we this fine day?” Loren asked with a brass smile as he strutted over to the drink cart.

Dallas swallowed his sip of bloody whiskey, “Fine, Blake, hear about the troops in Sperry?”

Loren turned from the cart, glass of wine in hand, and walked over to sit in the chair across from James and Dallas. “Yes, I did.” He set his glass down, folding his hands on top of the table. “Shame that they didn’t have the gall to go after them in the water. I would’ve.”

James snorted before he could catch himself, Loren looked at him with a pointed expression. “Something funny, Stark?”

“Just the thought of you dashing through the icy water in those tight pants of yours, Blake. Surprised you’d sacrifice your imported silk to a group of rebels.” James couldn’t help the sarcastic tone creep into his voice.

Loren’s blue eyes narrowed, “And were _you_ out there this evening, Stark?” His voice flat as he took another sip of his wine.

James leaned back in his chair, unbothered by Loren’s obvious show of intimidation. “No, I wasn’t, I was doing something far more important than grunt work.” He made his voice condescending to make the lie believable. Not that that was hard, James had become a great liar in the past couple of months.

Loren frowned, trying to appear nonchalant, “Hmm, grunt work? I wouldn’t call taking out rebels grunt work, Stark. It seems pretty important to me.”

“Then you’d be interested in coming with us the next time we do a search and capture, Blake?” James asked innocently, face open.

Loren wrinkled his nose but then straightened his expression into one of indifference. “I’ll have to check my schedule. I’m very busy these days.”

James smirked, “Oh, I’m sure you are, Blake.”

The door to the Council room opened again and Aphrodite walked in. Ignoring the three men, she went over to the drink cart, grabbed an empty wine glass and took a seat at the far end of the table on James’ side.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Aphrodite placed her large purse on the table and pulled out a bottle of champagne. James rolled his eyes, he knew Aphrodite was a priss but he didn’t think she’d be _this_ entitled. The bottle opened with a loud _pop_ and the blonde poured a good amount of champagne into the glass. Taking a long sip, she set the bottle aside, grabbed her phone from her bag and leaned back in her chair.

“Hey, Aphrodite, did ya—” Dallas started to say but was cut off.

“ _What_ did I say about talking to me during these meetings, Lieutenant Bunny?” Aphrodite asked without looking up from her phone.

Dallas frowned, looking confused, “L-Lieutenant Bunny?” He glanced at James as if he knew why she had called Dallas that. James just shrugged.

“You have an affinity for electricity, yes?” Aphrodite still kept her eyes on her screen, scrolling aimlessly.

“Yes?” Dallas answered slowly, as if waiting for the punchline of a joke.

“ _So_ , you’re like the Energizer Bunny, always giving things a zap of electricity. Ergo, Lieutenant Bunny.” Aphrodite took another sip from her glass.

Loren let out a chuckle, “That’s quite clever.”

Dallas just frowned, “Yeah, if you have the humor of a six-year-old.” He crossed his arms and glared into his glass of whiskey.

James sighed and looked at the clock that hung behind the drink cart, the meeting was going to start in five minutes, but he knew they’d be waiting ten since Neferet was always late. _She’s probably busy feeding_ , James guessed, his eyes going to the falling snow outside.

Fifteen minutes went by—fifteen minutes of Aphrodite draining glass after glass of champagne. Fifteen minutes of Loren Blake pretending to be working on his latest haiku for Neferet. Fifteen minutes of Dallas trying to goad James into going out with him and a few other lieutenants later. Fifteen minutes of James waiting for Neferet’s slow ass to get here and just tell them what they already know—that she’d capture more rebels, that she is planning on expanding her control to another state.

Heaving a sigh, James stood up and went over to the drink cart, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Sipping it, he went back to his seat just as the door opened and Neferet swept into the room.

“Good evening.” She flashed a mega-wat smile at them as the door closed, rustling the hem of her too-long skirt.

“Merry meet, High Priestess Neferet.” Loren stood up from his chair, bowing formally to her.

“Merry meet, Loren.” Neferet’s voice was friendly and her eyes warm. When Loren straightened, she looked from him to James, “Merry meet, General Stark.”

James suppressed a groan as he got to his feet and gave a crisp bow, “Merry meet, High Priestess.”

Neferet’s eyes slid from James to Dallas, who scrambled to his feet and gave a sloppy bow, “M-Merry meet, High Priestess.”

Aphrodite just snorted into her wine glass as she drained it. James watched her pour the remaining champagne from the bottle into the glass. He was amazed at how fast she killed that bottle—aside from being a Prophetess of Nyx, the girl could also drink. Good thing alcohol didn’t affect vampyers like it did humans or Aphrodite would be on the floor. Or on the table dancing.

“Let us start, yes?” Neferet asked as she took her seat.

“May I get you a glass of wine, High Priestess?” Loren asked, still standing, waiting at Neferet’s heels.

 _All he needs is a wagging tail and ears and he’d be the_ perfect _golden retriever_. James thought.

“Oh, thank you, dear Loren. That would be lovely.” Neferet gave him a smooth smile as if he’d just offered to open a vein for her.

Loren bowed again before going to the drink cart. Neferet turned her attention from him to the rest of the table. “General Stark, status report on the search for any Resistance members.” Her voice commanding and clipped.

James straightened up in his chair, “Well, Lieutenant Dallas informed me on the way here that a group of rebels was spotted in Sperry but they got away before anyone could catch them.”

Neferet’s green eyes narrowed, her lip curling in disdain. “And _why_ didn’t they go after the traitors?” Her tone icy.

James kept his gaze on her, he wasn’t afraid of Neferet. “Apparently the rebels had gone toward the creek and the troops didn’t want to risk the cold water.”

Neferet’s face contoured into hard lines, her annoyance palpable in the air. “Well, I wouldn’t want a group of _vampyers_ to be inconvenienced by something as terrible as _cold water_.”

“I agree, High Priestess.” Loren came back to Neferet’s side, handing her a glass of wine. “Stronger men would’ve easily braced the cold and gone after the traitors. What’s a little frostbite to a being who has the strength of a hundred men?” He took his seat, scooting his chair closer to Neferet’s.

Neferet sipped her wine, eyes narrowed above the lip of the glass. “I want the names of the troops that had this task and brought to my office after this meeting. They must be reminded that we cannot have any delays.” She set her glass down, folding her hands together. “Perhaps I should have General Stark gather a newer, _stronger_ , group and go out and find those rebels.” Her eyes cut to James.

James nodded, “I would be happy to, ma’am.” Then his eyes lit up on Loren, a smile spreading across his face. “Might I suggest that General Blake be the head of this mission? After all, you said stronger man would’ve braved the cold waters to catch these traitors, yes?” His voice patronizing.

Loren narrowed his eyes at James, looking ready to stab him with his signature ballpoint pen. Instead he relaxed his expression and looked at Neferet, “I would be honored to help General Stark assemble a group of men and lead them into searching for the rebels.” His voice smooth and appreciative of the suggestion.

“Splendid.” Neferet smiled. “Assemble them when the meeting is over.”

“Would you like me to round up the troops and bring ’em to your office, High Priestess?” Dallas asked, looking like an eager kid waiting to help.

Neferet nodded dismissively, “Yes, Lieutenant . . . .” She trailed off, clearly not remembering his name.

Dallas’ cheeks turned red, “Dallas, ma’am. Lieutenant Dallas.”

Neferet perked up at that, “Ah, yes, my apologies, Lieutenant _Dallas_.” She smiled warmly at him and Dallas’ face turned red for a whole other reason. “You are the young vampyer with the affinity for electricity, yes?”

Dallas sat up a little taller, smiling broadly. “Yes, ma’am. Was gifted to me right after I became an adult vampyer.”

Neferet nodded, “I shall keep that in mind.” She picked up her glass and drained it. Licking her lips her eyes went to Aphrodite, “Prophetess Aphrodite, have you any inkling of where these traitors could’ve gone?” Her voice was haughty, as if teasing Aphrodite.

Aphrodite swallowed her sip of champagne and set the wine glass down. She took her time patting her lips dry with a napkin before answering. “No, High Priestess, I have not.” She answered coolly. “Maybe the Goddess just doesn’t want them to be found.” She shrugged loftily as she refilled her glass.

Neferet gave a low, amusing chuckle. “Oh, Aphrodite, you do know how to make me laugh.” She met the blonde’s eyes from across the table. “The Goddess has no say in the matter of your visions. Maybe you just aren’t trying hard enough.” Her lips pursed and she gave Aphrodite a simpering look.

James glanced over at Aphrodite who remained unbothered by the High Priestess’s put down. “Or maybe if you had sent out smarter troops they would’ve been able to capture the rebels and you wouldn’t have to question my gifts.”

Neferet’s eyes flashed an angry green, “Or _maybe_ I should just find a better Prophetess, one who is more entuned to her gifts and doesn’t need the nudging of a foolish goddess to help her.” Her voice was thin and sharp.

Aphrodite just snorted and rolled her eyes, clearly not letting Neferet embarrass her in front of anyone. “Good luck with that. Prophetesses are hard to come by and even if you did find one, I doubt she’d want to work for an old hag like _you_.” She took a final sip of her glass.

Neferet’s lips curled into a sneer and her hands clutched together as if to keep herself from throttling the blonde. “Watch yourself, Aphrodite, or you’ll regret it.”

Aphrodite didn’t look at Neferet as she poured herself more champagne, the pink liquid fizzing in the glass. “Sure, whatever.” She recapped the bottle and put it back in her purse. “Are we done, here? I have some online shopping to do?” Instead of waiting for an answer, Aphrodite got up from her seat, hefted her bag over her shoulder, and held the wine glass in her hand as she went toward the door.

As the door closed Loren Blake scoffed into the accompanying silence. “What right does that _child_ have in speaking to our High Priestess that way?” He crossed his arms, as if angered on behalf of Neferet. “She’s been a menace since the very beginning. Forgive me, High Priestess, but I wonder why you chose such an ingrate to serve as your Prophetess.”

Neferet sighed and rested her hand on top of Loren’s, “My dear Loren, I often wonder that as well. But I know that when she is needed, Aphrodite does come in handy.” Her gaze grew dark then, voice low. “And she knows that if she were to _ever_ betray me it’d bring terrible consequences to her.”

“I would never betray you, my High Priestess.” Loren said earnestly as he lifted Neferet’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

James looked away, suppressing a shudder at Loren’s display of affection. He had to know that Neferet didn’t really love him, right? Or was the guy just that stupid and shallow?

“Thank you, dear, your loyalty is one I do not take for granted.” Neferet slowly pulled her hand away and she looked at James and Dallas. “And I know that you two are loyal to me as well.”

“Absolutely!” Dallas practically yelled.

Neferet smiled thinly at him and gestured for Dallas to sit back down. She turned her attention to James, who nodded firmly, “Yes, of course, High Priestess.” The lie slid out of his mouth like water. Smooth and cool.

Neferet nodded as she stood from her chair, “This meeting is adjourned. General Blake, General Stark, fetch the troops and ready them to go to Sperry. Lieutenant Dallas, gather those imbeciles and bring them to my office.”

“Yes, High Priestess,” Loren said.

“Right away, High Priestess,” Dallas added as he sprang up from his seat again.

James stood and waited for Neferet to leave the room but she didn’t, she stood near the door, her eyes on him, waiting.

Stifling a sigh, James looked at Neferet and said: “Yes, High Priestess.” His voice flat.

Neferet’s eyebrow rose, “You seem a bit slow today, General Stark, perhaps you should call a feeder to your room and replenish yourself. Wouldn’t want you making any mistakes.” With that, she opened the door of the Council room and stepped out.

* * *

After gathering a new set of troops with Loren Blake—which was as annoying as it sounded in the beginning—James got the idea to go through Rea’s old room and get some of her things to give back to her.

“You aren’t coming to hunt down those scoundrels with us, General Stark?” Loren had asked when James had made his excuse to go.

“I’d love to, but I can’t.” James had stood in the doorway of the field house where they had stopped a routine combat practice to pick out some troops.

James had felt uneasy looking at the hordes of Red vampyers, armed by Blue vampyers and some in-training Blue fledglings. Sure, the Reds could control themselves—for the most part—but they still sent shivers up James’ spine when he looked at their gaunt, pale faces. Lifeless. Dead.

Not to mention one bite from a Red vampyer was lethal to a human—it killed them but then three days later they wake up, hungry for blood and flesh until three days pass and they die. Permanently. James guessed that if he thought the Reds were nightmarish, he’d hate to think of what the humans-turned-bloodthirsty-zombies would be like.

“Have got something more important, have you?” Loren’s voice had brought James out of his thoughts.

James had smiled easily, casually. “Yes, I do. Very important. Very _top secret_.” He’d saluted Loren and the troops. “Good luck on your mission, gentlemen.” He’d spun around and practically booked it out of the field house.

Now he was making his way toward the girls’ dorms. Before Neferet had taken over Tulsa, back when the House of Night had just been a regular vampyer school, when a fledgling passed away school officials would come into the kid’s dorm and wipe it clean. It was like they were never there to begin with. A shock for the fledgling’s roommate to find when they came back to their dorm.

But when Neferet took power she didn’t have the fledglings’ things cleared out of their room. At first James had thought it was because she’d just resurrect them as Red fledglings and they would be able to go back to their dorms, their regular life.

He’d been wrong, the Reds weren’t equipped for schooling or staying in the dorms. So, Neferet had moved them all down to the depot tunnels in Downtown Tulsa, where they’d sleep and breathe in filth and decay. Their dorms just went untouched, their things collecting dust and becoming a reminder to their roommate that the same thing could happen to them.

It’d happened to Rea, well, at least that’s what everyone and Neferet thought anyway. But if anyone asked why he was going to a dead fledgling’s room he’d just say he was getting more kindling for Neferet’s fireplace. Or Neferet wanted to give her new handmaiden some of her old handmaiden’s things.

When this whole war started, Neferet had recruited fledglings she deemed ‘attractive and fit’ to be her servants. Rea had been one of them. She’d waited on Neferet hand and foot at her penthouse suite in the Mayo Hotel, which Neferet had claimed as her own after killing everyone inside. Rea had been Neferet’s favorite handmaid and treated her somewhat nicer than the others, which, Rea had told him, had sparked jealousy among the other servants. Neferet had even given Rae her own suite in one of the rooms below her floor. But being Neferet’s favorite meant Rea had expectations to uphold and to be perfect for her High Priestess.

So, when Rea had meet James they’d had to lay low with their relationship or Neferet would shit kittens if she found out. Well, she _had_ found out and instead of shitting kitten, she’d ordered James to take Rea out of Tulsa and kill her and to bring back proof. It was all very _Snow White_ , even down to the fact that instead of bringing back Rea’s bleeding heart, he’d brought Neferet a doe’s heart with Rea’s blood on it.

Neferet hadn’t asked any questions of James when he’d brought her the heart of his supposed-dead love. She’d just taken it in her hands, smelled the blood on it, and then told James to do away with it. James had buried the heart off the side of the road coming into Tulsa.

It’s been months—six to be exact—since that happened and so far Neferet hasn’t caught on and James hasn’t been found out. Of course, hearing about the troops passing through Turley on the way to find, and lose, those Resistance members had him worried. But they hadn’t seen anything out of the ordinary, so James could breathe easier.

Opening the door to the girls’ dorm room he was met with bright lights, loud chatter, and the faint sound of the microwave going off. But when the door closed all that seemed to fall away when every girls’ attention was suddenly on him.

Fledglings might have felt uneasy and scared around James but those were just the boys, the girls on the other hand . . . well, they couldn’t get enough of his attention. They’d swarm around him like bees to honey and bat their lashes, flip their hair, and giggle in that way girls do when they like someone. And, yes, before Rea, James had reveled in the attention. Flirting back, making dates, taking some lucky girl away, back to his rooms in the half-empty professors’ suites and . . . .

He’d downed the playboy image for a time, not caring what jealous fights he started between girls or annoyed looks he got from boyfriends. To him, he was far above petty stares and whispers. He was James Stark, Neferet’s General of her Blue Army, he could do whatever he wanted. (Though within reason; he might’ve been a colossal asshole but he knew how to treat a lady. He knew what the words ‘no’ and ‘stop’ and ‘I’d like to go home now’ meant). He wouldn’t let a silly thing like his ego get in the way of his time with girls. And he didn’t need to sleep with every single one of them—which he didn’t—to get them gushing to their friends about him later on.

Love had never been in his orbit, had never been something he cared to consider. And then, like the cliché everyone heard about, he met Rea and something changed. He found himself growing attached, forming a friendship with her that slowly grew into something more. Before her he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a relationship; a steady, boyfriend-girlfriend thing. Probably back when he was human and in high school. He faintly recalls a girl with red hair, green eyes, and a smile that had had his stomach turning inside out. But then he’d been Marked and his new life quickly overshadowed his old one. Everyone became background figures until fading away to half-remember faces.

He hates to admit that he feels a twinge of guilt when he tries to remember his old life and ends up coming up with scraps of barely-there memories of people he used to know and love. Like his parents, who had kicked him out the second he’d turned up on his own doorstep, forehead blazing with the outline of a sapphire crescent moon. Or his friends, how they had refused to answer his phone calls after he’d been moved into the Chicago House of Night. His old life had rejected him just as fast as his new life had accepted him.

And that had made him sad. Lonely. Cautious to get close to anyone, whether they were a friend or a new love. Worried that they’d leave him too, despite them sharing the same mark that told the world they were different. Maybe that’s why, before Rae, when he’d been riding the high of General, he’d take girls to his bed but then never call them. Or go on missions with the other Blue troops but never hang around afterward. Something in his heart told him to keep his distance, that it was safer that way.

Even with Rae he’d been closed off in the beginning, reluctant to even tell her his favorite color or book or what he’d do if he were trapped on a deserted island. He saw her like he saw everyone else, a person with the potential to leave him, hurt him, make him feel alone. And he’d waited, waited for her to drop him, shatter his heart right there in front of him and never look back at the mess. Hell, the first few months of hiding, he’d waited for her to sucker punch him and tell him to get lost. That she wasn’t going to risk her life for him. That she wasn’t going to put herself on the line of danger, of death— _real_ death—for some guy she met through forced servitude.

And yet . . . she hadn’t. She’d kept him around, let him through that old red door, and allowed him to stay. And he’d forever be grateful to her, for her, because without her he’d just be a shell of who he could be. Who he wanted to be.

So, even with the current attention of the girls around him, all he could think about was getting back to Rae. He just had to part the sea of hormonal girls first.

“Hi, Stark.” A mane of perky blonde curls bounced in front of him. He looked down to see a girl with a dimpled smile and green eyes. “How are you?”

James gave her a polite smile, “Hi . . . um, I’m sorry, I don’t know your name.” He took a step to the side so he could go around her, but paused when he felt another girl behind him.

Turning, he came face to face with a brunette, her smile blazing as her hands fluttered excitedly at her sides. “Good evening, Stark.” She batted her lashes at him.

“Hi—”

“It’s Becca, Stark!” The blonde giggled from behind him.

James glanced over his shoulder at the blonde, Becca, “Oh, right, sorry. I see so many faces, it’s hard to keep track of names.”

“You must be so busy all the time!” Came the brunette’s overly-friendly voice.

James turned back to her, “Uh, yeah . . . speaking of I’ve got to . . . .” He gestured toward the stairs that lead to the second floor dorm rooms.

“Do you need help finding your way, Stark?” A new voice piped up from his left and he saw a black and pink haired girl appear beside the brunette.

“No, I think—”

“Can I get you something to drink? You must be _so_ thirsty.” The brunette asked, her hands coming up to hover over James’ arm.

“Thank you, but I’m fine.” James suddenly felt claustrophobic, all these people around him and nowhere to run.

He slowly started to move around the two girls in front of him. Becca called out from behind him, “Do you need any help, Stark?”

James looked back at her as a dirty blonde stepped out of his way, asking him the same question. He shook his head, “No, I’m fine. Thank you. I just need to check something for Neferet.” He stepped around another group of girls and had a clear path to the stairs.

“Will you stay for a while after?” James turned to see who had spoken, it was the black and pink haired girl.

James smiled again, “I wish I could but I’m busy today. Maybe next time.” He turned around and quickly went up the stairs.

 _Goddess, that was . . . awkward_ , he sighed as he came to the second floor and started down the hallway. _Maybe they’ll be gone when I finish. Neferet usually does daily assembles for the school. Hopefully she’ll call one in the next five minutes._ His eyes roamed the doors on either side of him, each door a different shade of purple or blue.

210, 212, 213 . . . 216! There it was, the lavender wood looking duller than the other doors, as if no one dared go near it in months.

Putting his hand on the doorknob, James twisted it and was surprised when it turned easily, a little creaky, maybe, but easy enough. Opening the door, he stepped inside the room which was dark and smelled closed up.

Searching for the light switch, James flipped it and looked at the room for a moment. Everything was as Rea had last left it: bed unmade, top dresser drawer half open, bathroom door ajar; there was even a lone mascara tube on her desk, practically covered in dust.

Going over to the window, James pushed back the curtains, heavy and coated in dust, and unlocked the window. Hefting it open, a cool winter breeze filled the room, bringing a fresh feel to the place. He stopped at Rea’s bed and flipped the covers back; dust particles flew into the air and James held his breath so he wouldn’t breathe them in.

Waving them away, he looked at the covers, there were holes in the dark purple fabric and a spider web hung off the edge. _Yeah, Rea won’t be happy about sharing her blankets with a spider. Best to leave it here_. James moved from the bed to the closet.

Opening the door, he turned on the light and was met with cobwebs and dust and rat droppings on the floor. Batting away at the cobwebs with his hand, James pushed back Rea’s clothes and found a suitcase sitting on the floor. He pulled it out and set it on the foot of the bed.

 _This needs to be cleaned_ , he realized as he swept off a thick layer of dust from the surface. He saw that the suitcase was white with brightly colored flowers painted on it. Going to the bathroom—which was just as musty and cobweb-infested as everything else in the room—James searched for cleaning supplies. He found an open spray bottle and a washcloth in the mirror cabinet above the sink. Shaking off a small spider from the washcloth, he went back to the suitcase and got to cleaning it.

Once the outside was clean, looking far better than it’d had minutes ago, James unzips it and sees that the inside isn’t as awful as the outside. Save for a few dead ants in the corners but Rea doesn’t have to know about that. Taking the washcloth, he wipes away any trace of bugs or dust.

Back at the closet, James looks through her clothes, remembering what it is that Rea said she missed having with her. _Baby blue sweater_ , he recalls as he pushes passed red t-shirts, gray button downs, pink shorts, until . . . yes, baby blue sweater. Grabbing it, he gives it a few good shakes to get off any bugs or cobwebs that might be hiding in the folds. When nothing with eight legs or webbing attached falls to his feet, James puts it in the suitcase.

The next hour or two is filled with getting clothes, shaking them for bugs and whatever-else, before putting them in the suitcase. He grabs shirts, jeans, shorts, socks, shoes—and yes, the pink cowgirl boots too—and other things Rea wanted. When the suitcase is near bursting, he closes it and sets it on the ground.

Going over to her dresser, James grabs a makeup bag, a jewelry box, and a framed photo of Rae and her mother. Putting them in Rae’s old school bag, James throws it over his shoulder and grabs the suitcase. Back in the common room, the girls are still there, and they are overly helpful in assisting him out the door. James tells them he doesn’t need help, that he’s got it.

When asked about the luggage, he says Neferet wanted it for her new handmaiden. At the door, they ask him when he’ll be back to visit and he says ‘soon’ before hurrying down the steps and toward the parking lot. The sound of the girls’ voices echoing behind him.

* * *

“Oh, my Goddess, I _missed_ you.” Rea gasped as she held the blue sweater up to her chest, fingers clutching it as if it were a precious diamond. She closed her eyes and buried her nose against the fabric. “I missed you, I missed you. I. Missed. You.” She held it out at arm’s length, inspecting it as thoroughly as a detective.

She hummed with satisfaction when she saw it as fit to put away and folded it up, placing it gently on the coffee table. James sat on the couch, a few feet from her, watching her go through the suitcase of things he’d brought back for her. She’d been so shocked to see the thing that she’d barley given James a second glance; but he didn’t mind, just seeing the beaming smile on her face was enough for him.

“Oh my good _ness_!” Rae cried as she pulled out a pair of pink cowgirl boots. “You’re alive!” She hugged the boots to her chest, “I thought Neferet had used you for her fireplace.” She looked on the verge of tears. She ran a hand over the leather material, admiring the filigree designs etched into it. “But a little dusty.” She frowned a bit as she looked at the pointed toe of the boots. “That’s okay, I can fix that easy peasy!”

James chuckled under his breath and Rae looked up at him, suddenly bashful. “I must look crazy to you. Sorry, it’s just I never . . . .” She bit her lip, staring at the overflowing suitcase.

“Never thought you’d see them again? No, I get it.” He answered as he watched her look back at the boots. “They’re another piece of home, a piece of normalcy, what’s not to love?”

Rae smiled softly and set the boots down on the ground, she got up and sat beside him on the couch. Leaning over, she presses a soft kiss to his lips; her forehead resting against his as he turns his head to look at her. Her blue eyes deep and bright.

“I love you,” She starts, hands coming to hold his, fingers intertwining, “so much. Like I said this morning you’ve . . . you’ve done _a lot_ for me. You literally saved my life and . . . I don’t—I just _wish_ I could give you something as wonderful in return.”

James lifted his hand, hers still holding it, and pushed back a lock of hair that had fallen in her eyes as she talked. His fingers hooking under her chin to bring it up, their eyes meeting. “And, like I said this morning,” He ran his thumb along the line of her jaw. “You opened the door for me, that’s more than enough. Trust me.”

Rea smiled, “I’ll make it up to you someday.” She lets go of his hands, moving so she was now on his lap, legs on either side of his hips.

“With what?” James teased, arms going around her, hands resting on the small of her back.

Rea purses her lips thoughtfully, as if she were no longer teasing, her eyes stray to the left and then to the right. “Hmm?” Her arms are around his shoulders, hands at the nap of his neck. “An island getaway?” Her eyes finally rest on his, fingers curling in his hair. “A _private_ island.” She wiggles her eyebrows and he laughs.

“Really? Where would we find a private island? Do you have one I don’t know about?” He raises an eyebrow. “Are you secretly rich?” He leans closer, lips brushing against her jaw. “Got stock in Apple or Google or . . . vampyer education systems?” He kisses her cheekbone.

Rea giggles, “I wish, save my mama the headache of bills.” She leans back so he can’t reach her face. “But, I mean, why not?”

James leans back too, he gives her a curious look. “Why not what?”

“Why not go on a vacation—when this is over, I mean.” She answers seriously. “Maybe not to a private island but somewhere . . . where we can just relax and not have to worry about all this.” She waves her hands in the direction of the window, of outside.

“You think this will be over someday?” James finds himself asking the question before he can stop himself. He wants to take it back but it’s too late, it’s already said.

Rea gives him a confused look, “Yes, don’t you? I mean, Neferet can’t just get away with all this, especially with the rebels growing every few weeks or so.”

James shifts lightly, feeling uneasy; they’ve talked about the war, sure, but never about what they thought would happen if it ended. James had always thought Neferet would just wipe the rebels, and anyone who stood with them, out. She’s done it before, look at where all the High Priestesses and vampyers who tried to refuse her ended up. Dead. Or missing without a trace.

Who’s to say that won’t happen with the rebels when Neferet gets her shot at facing them. James had seen what Neferet can do when she’s angry, when she _really_ wants something; those rebels wouldn’t stand a chance against her.

“I just . . . never really thought about it.” He says truthfully. He’d never allowed himself too, thinking about the future just made him feel cynical. The only way he could ever see it would be Neferet at the helm of everything and him either by her side, against his will, or dead. Trying to picture something different just seemed pointless. Impossible.

“Why not?” Rae asks, her eyes a little too heavy on his face, as if trying to look for the answer hidden in his expression.

“Because, I . . . just think they won’t win.” He says each word slowly, his eyes falling to the side.

Rea bristles, her back straightening, she looks from him to the side and back again. “Oh . . . why not?” Her tone patient.

James feels as if he’s just dug himself into a hole. “Because . . . because . . . .” He trails off, his hand coming up to smooth his hair back. “It’s . . . it’s . . . .” He sighs, dropping his hand and using it to cup her face. “Do we really have to talk about this now?” He gently turns her face towards him, leaning in so their foreheads touch. “Surly we could be doing something better with our time?” His voice suggestive.

Rea nods a little, her eyes on his but not focused, as if her mind is miles away. “Sure.” Her voice is low, put off.

James lets go of her face, leans back— _that_ was worthless. He rubs his forehead, sighing; okay, fine, they were going to have _that_ conversation. “I’ve seen what she can do, you know. Neferet.” He starts quietly, picking his words carefully.

“She’s . . . strong. Really strong, and I’m not just talking about her bodyguards or her armies or whatever else she has up her sleeve. I mean she has power; she can get inside peoples’ heads, kill them or control them. She has those _things_ , those dark snake-things, that can possess people and kill them at the same time.” He feels himself repress a shudder at the memory of seeing one of those dark tendrils slither its way into a person’s mouth and fly out the back of their skull.

“It’s not that I don’t support the rebels, I do, but I know what she’s like and without something big on their side, the rebels will just be a warm up to her.” He looks up and sees Rea looking at him, her eyes sympathetic and sincere.

Rea nods, “But how do you know that, I mean, what if the rebels have something _really_ good on their side? What if they pull through and get rid of Neferet and everything evil she’s brought? Shouldn’t we be hopeful?” Her face an open question, eyes pleading for him to understand.

James furrowed his brow, trying to piece together what it was she was really saying. “Yes, you should be hopeful but you should also be realistic. And, honestly, the real thing is that Neferet is going to win. She’s already won in some ways, the rebels are just setting themselves up for a quick death.” His voice matter-of-fact.

Rea took her arms from around his shoulders, gaze holding his. “You don’t know that for sure. The rebels—”

He cut her off, “The _rebels_ don’t know if they can win either and from what I’ve seen of them they’re pretty sloppy; getting caught in a town close by was just stupid. If they really wanted to get away they would’ve kept moving past Sperry and gone further. If they were really desperate to get away they wouldn’t have stopped—for nothing.” His was voice becoming hard.

“It wasn’t their fault they got caught, it was the stupid soldiers for checking a town that’s already been deemed empty of rebels.” She got up from his lap, standing in front of him.

“They were just going off orders and they didn’t even catch the rebels—” _At least not those troops from this morning._ “—so why should it even matter?” He stood up too, looking down at her.

“Because it was supposed to be a safe space for them and it wasn’t. And it means that more rebels won’t go to that spot anymore to get to the headquarters so they’ll have to go another way. Which could be even more dangerous.” Rea explained heatedly.

James felt his lips turn up in a sarcastic smirk, “And how do you know that, Rea? Are you an expert on infiltrating enemy territory?” His tone was condescending, mocking almost. His anger rising.

Rea glared at him, “It matters to me.” She hissed, crossing her arms.

“Why?” He asked, smile dropping. “Why do you care so much about them?”

Rea was silent for a moment, her anger simmering, her eyes becoming less bright. She took a breath, suddenly nervous but also determined. “Because I want to join them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and comment :)


End file.
